What They Think
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: We all know the stories of Cole and Delsin but what about the people who follow them, who oppose them? What do they think of them? What do they see in them?
1. My Rock

Disclaimer: I own nothing in any way, shape, or form with everything belonging to the owner of any recognizable and licensed material appearing in this work of fiction in every way, shape, or form. I am neither attempting to or making a profit in any way, shape, or form.

AN: Well, this is just a oneshot on what I think Fetch thinks about Delsin.

* * *

><p>We had talked, both of us had been talking with each other a lot. It was always about random thing, sometimes about what are families were like but that got too depressing. Another time we talked about our times before Curdun Cay, I talked about my brother for a while before Eugene told me about his mother.<p>

God, our lives sucked. Eugene's mother turned him in to the D.U.P. after he snapped against his bullies and my parents did the same to me, making me into a junkie soon enough along with my brother.

But, like all our talks, we ended up talking about him. We always ended up talking about Delsin. What he did for us, it's almost impossible to measure.

We were, and still are, putty in his hands. I don't hate to say it, he help our lives in the palms of his hands and he showed us what to do. I just find myself lucky he took us down the right path, took us down the path that didn't involve killing, didn't make us into the monsters people thought we were for years. We changed lives instead, we brought down the D.U.P. and now we're like heroes to Seattle. We're on the top now, the people love us and they don't care for us being Conduits anymore. Anytime Delsin's out on the street now people always come up to him, always asking him for autographs or to put on a show with his powers.

It's incredible, I could hardly believe it the first time he dragged me out the hotel his brother rented for us and we ended up being swarmed by fans, not D.U.P.s like I thought would happen.

When I got back, Eugene just stared at me when I told him what happened. He even used his powers to hack into the city's cameras to check if I was lying. It's still so unbelievable.

But back to Delsin, the man who changed me from being a killer to a hero. I'll admit it to anyone who asks, I was going down I dark path once I came back to Seattle. I was so ready to kill that I was using anything as an excuse, anything at all and I would already be using my powers. When Delsin found me, when he came for my powers, I wanted to kill him but then he helped me, he helped me to get past my anger and now I'm not a killer anymore. Sure, I can't ever erase what happened to me but I at least know I'm trying to make myself better, I'm trying to be what Delsin saw in me when he stopped his brother from sending me to jail. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe how much I've changed since I met Delsin. I knew what Augustine was doing to me, I knew she was turning me into a weapon during my two years in Curdun Cay and I was fine with it. I was fine with being nothing more than a gun for her to point towards whatever. It didn't matter to me who I killed, it didn't matter as long as I was angry at everything for losing Brent.

When I started hunting down drug dealers, when I started killing them as quickly as I could, I knew I was doing just was Augustine wanted but I didn't care as long as I got to kill. I was fine with the fear that came with being a Conduit, I was fine with the terror I saw from the police every time they found a body covered in Neon. I'd normally lie at this point, saying that I hated what I was becoming, what I felt when I was killing those people. I would lie to everyone but Delsin. I told him the truth, that I liked killing those people, that I liked killing every bastard responsible for Brent's death.

Delsin, he just looked at me. He just looked at me for the longest. I started screaming at him, telling him not to judge me, not to put himself on some pedestal against someone like me. While I was screaming at him, letting everything out at the first target I could, he just walked up to me, wrapped his arms around me, and told me he didn't care about what I did. He told me all that mattered was what I was doing now. I'll admit it, I broke down right then and there at just those words. Brent told me the same thing when he was trying to get me clean, when I was starting to use my powers to get more and more drugs.

When Brent died, when that bastard Shane drugged me up and made me kill him, I had lost my rock. I lost the one person who gave me a sense of control, a sense that I actually belonged, that I wasn't just some freak. Delsin, he talked some sense into me finally, after two years of living without Brent, Delsin was finally there to take his place and now I've never felt more in control.

Delsin's my new rock, he's just like Brent sometimes too. He actually cares about me, me and Eugene when we're with him. And we care for him, we'll do anything for him. That's why we stayed with him once we met him, that's why we're always ready to help him when he needs us to.

No matter what, we'll stay by him because he'll do the same for us.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what do you think? Is it bad? Did I capture Fetch's character well? Any suggestions on other characters in Infamous that I should do?<p>

Peace.


	2. So Proud

Disclaimer: I own no recognizable and/or licensed material appearing in this work of fiction in any way, shape, or form with them belonging to their respective owners to the fullest extent the law will allow. I am not attempting to or making a profit in any way, shape, or form from this work of fiction.

AN: Well, this one's about Reggie. Tell me what you think and if there's any suggestions.

By the way:

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!**

Spoilers are ahead, read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Delsin, despite everything he's done to annoy me and even if I never thought I'll say this, at least now, but I'm proud for my little brother. What he's willing to do, what he's risking, for the tribe is incredible and I couldn't be more proud of him. He could have done anything with his powers, he could have turned into a monster but he wanted to be a hero and he's a damn good one. Despite everything's he's been put through, all the fear and hate that people keep throwing at him he keeps on smiling. He keeps on telling me not to bother when he comes back limping or tired.<p>

I know I'm hard on him here, but I have to be. I've never been good at expressing my feelings, even when I was really young I was always kind of hard on Delsin. I know this, I know that's why Delsin does have of his antics, he's just trying to get a rise out of me despite anything he says.

He's even keeping it up here in Seattle, tagging the buildings and even the Space Needle when we first got here. I'll admit it, it was hilarious to see the D.U.P. try to cover up something like that, they were running around like chickens that got their heads cut off and the media loved it. Then he kept doing it, I've seen him laughing over some of the tags on the billboards he left to draw out the D.U.P. and the calls he's made after the tags.

I try to tell him to keep a low profile, to keep his head down while he draws out Augustine but he just laughs whenever I tell him to, telling me to just enjoy the show the next time. He kept at it, he's done it at least a dozen times by now and he doesn't care what the D.U.P.s throw at him even more, now he can bring anything they throw at him down and he knows it, so he keeps playing around.

But, even with all his power, Delsin's still struggling. He knows we need to end this soon, he needs to get to Augustine and, more importantly, her powers. He needs to do it soon. Betty's been calling me lately, telling me that things are getting worse every day, everything they've tried has failed and the concrete shards are still in everyone.

Delsin must know it's happening, he must know everything is going to hell back home because I've seen him more worried. I've seen him when he thinks no one is watching, when he lets his shoulders fall and his smile drop. He's getting worse and worse lately, his thoughts are turning against him, telling him we won't get to Augustine in time and everyone back home will die.

I wish I can slap some sense into him when he gets like that but he always hides it and when I bring it up he makes up some excuse and leaves. But, despite all this, I can at least say I'm there when it counts. I know where Delsin disappears to when he needs sometime alone and I head there, just sitting with him while he tries to keep everything together, keep the stress from getting too much. When it gets too bad, when he's falling into hysterics, I'm there to offer an ear to talk to or a shoulder to lean on. He's my brother and I'm always going to be there for him, even when he tries to tell me to stay away or when he annoys the hell out of me.

I know, even with all his powers, everything he can do, he still needs someone to help him when he gets in over his head. That's why I'm always there, that's why I'm always ready to rush and bail him out when he gets into trouble or gets in over his head doing one of his stunts. I'm always there for him even if he doesn't want me to be. Despite all the problems he's caused me and the messes I've had to clean up for him, like that time he covered the cannery in graffiti and got caught by our uncle. I got him out of harsh jail time, something everyone thought he needed, and instead got him stuck cleaning the graffiti off. Just like then, like always, I'll be there for him and he knows it. He knows that I'll always be there for him, always there for him like a brother should be.

In the end, we're more than Akomish, we're brothers and we'll always stick by one another. But more importantly, I'm his older brother and I'll protect him no matter what he does.

And that's why I let go, that's why I let myself fall. I'm just so damn proud of the kid, I'm proud of what he's become and what he's going to do. He'll stay on the right path, he'll keep going even if I'm not there anymore. He's got Fetch and Eugene now too, he's got them to help him when things get dark. When he thinks everything is pointless, they'll be there to help him. He doesn't need me to do great things any more, he doesn't need me to push him to what I know he can be because he's blown away everything I've every expected from him.

I'm just so damn proud of him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, how was this one? Any suggestions on how to improve it or the next one?<p>

Peace.


End file.
